Esteban Diaz
Esteban Diaz was the father of Sean and Daniel Diaz in Life is Strange 2. After being fatally shot by a police officer followed by a seemingly supernatural incident, his sons are forced to run away from their home in Seattle, aiming to reach Esteban's hometown of Puerto Lobos, Mexico. :For the image gallery, click here. Personality Esteban has a good sense of humor and banter with his eldest son, Sean, who describes him as being a big kid, such as how hyped Esteban gets for Halloween. This is not the only thing that portrays a youthful side to Esteban, as there is a strong sense that he embraces and even encourages geek culture with his two sons. Every Christmas, he wants to watch the trilogy with them, which Sean thinks is cool, and on prominent display in the living room of the Diaz household is a large, unframed game (or movie) poster. Inside Esteban's garage, where he spends a lot of his time, is another large, unframed poster of what could be his favorite movie, Chupacabras From Outer Space. His son, Sean, thinks he is a "secret geek... or maybe a nerd." He enjoys gaming on the “PlayBox”The "PlayBox" console brand is a portmanteau of two real-world console brands, and . console in the living room, as Sean comments that he doesn't know who plays more out of Daniel or his dad. On page 6 of Sean's journal is a sketch of “Sunday Game-y Sunday” where Esteban is seen playing a video game together with Daniel on the couch. As a parent, Esteban is proud of and supports his sons' creative efforts. He frames their sketches and artwork up on the walls, purchased Sean a leather-bound sketchbook to support his drawing hobby, and even allows them to create a large spray-paint mural on their storage room's wall. He takes interest in the boys' academic performance, helping Daniel out with his math work and inquiring Sean about his latest marks on recent assignments. While he pays them both equal attention and love, Esteban is implied to grant Daniel a little more freedom in the house, as Sean makes a comment about Daniel being allowed to leave things lying around while he's always told to tidy up. Esteban values honesty as a character trait, as seen when he rewards Sean for telling the truth about his plans for his upcoming party. He also seems to be against Sean taking recreational drugs, as he grounded him for a week after finding his stash of weed. He is a fan of baseball and music by Billy and the Rich Boys who he used to see play all the time. In his garage, he has a flyer for an old Billy and the Rich Boys gig at the Anvil Bar & Grill, which is located at 35 1st Street. He also enjoys reading political novels, including one entitled Revolution in Your Backyard. Though he keeps several cases of beer around the house, Esteban is stated by Sean to not drink alcohol often. He also hates sushi, but regularly orders it anyway for his sons. Appearance Esteban has short, dark brown hair and a five-o-clock shadow. As a mechanic, Esteban wears a tan button-up work shirt with one half tucked into his pants and its sleeves rolled just past his elbows, a white undershirt, blue jeans covered in light stains, and yellowish-brown laced boots, along with a brown-and-gold watch on his left wrist. Background Esteban came from Puerto Lobos, Mexico, a small fishing village in the Mexican state of Sonora. Although he doesn't like to talk about his past (saying "What happens in Mexico, stays in Mexico"), he often reminisces about a plot of land he owns in Puerto Lobos and hoped to go back there one day with his sons after his retirement. According to Esteban, he was the "dodge-ball champ" of his high school. Esteban is an enthusiast when it comes to working on cars. On March 28th, 2009, he received an "Automotive Service Distinction" with the Seattle Institute after passing examinations and meeting requirements set out by the Institute. He is now ASD Certified as a Master Automobile Technician, and his certification is displayed proudly in a frame on a wall in his home. Subsequent to his certification, he started his own business, Diaz Auto Master. As a proper petrolhead, Esteban is also a huge fan of one of the most popular car shows in the world named Top Gear. At some point in time, Esteban met a woman named Karen Reynolds and went on to marry and have two sons with her. As a family, Esteban and Karen used to go cycling together. Though they had a close relationship and rarely fought, Karen began to recognize that she felt trapped in her current lifestyle; after talking about her feelings with Esteban over several months and attending family therapy, she realized that she could never feel content with the life she had. Soon after Daniel's birth, Karen cut off all ties to her family and left them behind, leaving Esteban to raise their children alone. According to Sean, Karen contacted Esteban a few times before disappearing entirely. Years after her disappearance, Esteban still kept boxes of her belongings stored in the utility room next to his garage. On an unknown Christmas morning, Esteban pranked Daniel into believing he had only received socks and underwear before revealing that he had gotten him the latest PlayBox. Sean recorded the scene on his phone, which he replays after Esteban's death at Three Seals Motel. In a letter addressed to Esteban from a neighbor, Scott Vaughn Foster, dated eight days before Esteban's tragic death, he was told that his property line overhangs their property and that his children are loud and don’t stay on their side. The letter also states that if Esteban doesn’t build a proper fence then he will be taken to small claims court for damages.This letter may be a real world reference to the campaign promise by US President Donald Trump to build a border wall and make Mexico pay for it. However, it also foreshadows events in the game. Episode One - "Roads" After Sean returns from school, Esteban is seen talking with Daniel about the last Chock-O-Crisp. Esteban asks Sean to judge which of the two deserves to eat it. Sean can give it to either of them or take it himself. If he decides to give the bar to Esteban, the father says that he "can't let Sean punish an innocent man" and gives the bar to Daniel. He then goes to the garage to continue repairing a car. Sean later goes to the garage to ask his father for some money. Before having a chance to bring it up, he has to help Esteban by handing him a wrench. Afterwards, Esteban stops working on the car to talk with his son. He gives Sean bits of life advice, after which Sean hints at the money. Esteban asks him if he is using the money for alcohol and weed. If Sean confesses, dad gives him $40; otherwise, Sean will receive 20 dollars. Before letting Sean go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which Sean can accept or refuse. Later on, while Officer Matthews threatens Sean and Daniel after finding them standing over an incapacitated Brett Foster, Esteban emerges from his house and tries to reason with the officer. As Esteban attempts to get closer to his sons and Matthews becomes increasingly more anxious, the latter accidentally pulls the trigger on his gun, killing Esteban. Daniel screams, and a shock wave sends Matthews flying before Sean's vision goes black. After regaining consciousness, Sean finds Esteban's corpse and expresses grief and panic before fleeing the scene with Daniel in his arms. Later on, after Sean and Daniel arrive at Nisqually River in Mount Rainier National Park and begin to set up for the night, Sean unfolds a newspaper covering his father's death. "A police officer was found dead next to the body of Esteban Diaz, 45, who was apparently shot by said officer. The only witness, a teenager, was knocked unconscious during the incident and remains in hospital. The details of the case are not clear while Diaz's two sons, Sean, 16, and Daniel, 9, are now wanted for questioning. Police believe that..." That night, after Brody Holloway books them a room at Three Seals Motel, Sean watches an old Christmas home video of him, Esteban, and Daniel before throwing his phone off the balcony into the ocean. Later on, while Sean is outside going towards the vending machine, Daniel flips through the channels on their motel room's television and comes across the news channel, where he learns of his father's death. In his grief and anger, Daniel causes a telekinetic storm in the room, freezing the television on a corrupted frame of Esteban's face. While on their bus ride towards Eugene, Daniel asks Sean to tell him a bedtime story like Esteban used to. As Daniel falls asleep, Sean tells him a story, using two wolves who had lost their papa wolf as an analogy for them and their father. Episode Three - "Wastelands" The episode opens with a flashback to the Diaz household, three months prior to Esteban's death. After being caught taking a watch from Sean's room, Daniel hides in Esteban's room before eventually being found by Sean. During the ensuing fight, Daniel is shoved into a shelf and knocks over Esteban's "Garage of the Year" award. Esteban comes upstairs from the garage and angrily scolds them both for fighting again, sending Daniel to his room without video games and taking Sean to his room to talk. Once there, Esteban tells Sean that, although he understands his desire for freedom and space as an adult, he needs Sean to take responsibility as a role model for his brother due to their mother not being around anymore. Esteban advises him to sort things out with Daniel before leaving for work, promising to go to the movies that night if they don't damage anything else. Episode Four - "Faith" After falling asleep in a stolen car on his way to Haven Point, Sean dreams of an alternate timeline where Esteban is still alive and taking him on a road trip with the car he'd finished for Sean's graduation. Esteban asks his son about his relationship with Jenn Murphy; depending on his previous choices, Sean has the option to tell Esteban that he wants to "try out new stuff"; that he doesn't have much to talk about; or, if he kissed Finn McNamara, that he kissed a boy. Afterwards, Esteban has a short phone call with Lyla and learns that Jenn is interested in Sean, which he teases Sean about based on his previous response. Esteban hangs up before asking his son how he's "really" doing, at which point Sean becomes emotional as Esteban offers him life advice. As Sean apologizes for not appreciating him more, Esteban begins to say something before being interrupted mid-sentence as Sean is woken up by Chad Michaels and Mike Wilson.In Episode 4's audio files, the end of Esteban's sentence in the dream sequence can be found: "You forgot my number one road rule: always keep your eye on the road." This is preceded by Sean expressing confusion and followed by him exclaiming "oh, shit!", which indicates that Sean was originally going to crash the car in his dream. Relationships Family * Sean Diaz (son) - TBC * Daniel Diaz (son) - TBC * Karen Reynolds (ex-partner) - Karen used to live with Esteban in Seattle, where they had two children together. According to Sean, Karen contacted Esteban a few times after her disappearance before severing contact completely. Upon hearing of the events in Seattle, Karen sends a letter to her parents telling them that she was "heartbroken" over the incident. Friends * Lyla Park - Esteban is amiable with Lyla to some extent, enough that Lyla confidently assures Sean that Esteban loves her and "wouldn't bust her" if he caught them smoking on the porch. * Sam - While Sean is searching for a wrench, Esteban can talk about Sam stopping by the garage and telling him to say hi to Sean for him. Sean asks if his leg is getting better, to which Esteban responds that "old fossils" like him and Sam don't heal as fast as they used to. Memorable Quotes Symbolism Animal Symbolism Like his sons, Esteban is associated with the wolf. During Sean's story to Daniel at the end of "Roads" and the beginning of "Rules", the events of the brothers' journey is retold with the family substituted with two wolf brothers and their "papa wolf". As a spirit animal, the wolf can represent feelings of vulnerability and being threatened, as well as being misguided by one's instincts.Wolf Spirit Animal | Totem Meaning (TBC) Trivia * The Spanish name "Esteban" is derived from "Stephen", which is in turn derived from the Greek name Στέφανος (Stéphanos) which means "wreath, crown" (more precisely, "encircle, surround").Behind the Name - Stephen * Esteban had a family tradition of watching the trilogy with his sons every Christmas. They also regularly watched episodes of the show together. * In an optional conversation with Sean, Esteban mentions that he enjoyed , a novel by Kurt Vonnegut. * Esteban used to go jogging with Sean every once in a while, during which Sean notes that he gets "way too chatty." * Esteban used to take Sean on regular outdoor expeditions to various places, including and . ** He taught Sean how to read trail signs when he was eight, which is approximately the age he would have been when Karen left the family. * According to Daniel, Esteban is allergic to dogs. * The poster inside Esteban's garage, Chupacabras From Outer Space, refers to a mysterious, vampiric Texan/Mexican creature of folklore. Chupacabra means "goat sucker" in Spanish, and it has featured on numerous mystery shows.More about Chupacabras can be found here. Gallery Photos Esteban,_Sean,_&_Daniel_Diaz_-_Ski_Trip_Photo.png|A photo of Esteban and his sons on a ski trip. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. ("Roads") Esteban_Diaz_Garage_Picture.png|A photo of Esteban with his friend at the garage he runs. ("Roads") Three_Seals_Motel_-_Esteban_&_Daniel_Diaz_Christmas_home_video.png|The thumbnail of Sean's old home video on his phone. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad WithDaniel.png|A photo of Daniel and Esteban from Sean's text messages. ("Roads") Three_Seals_Motel_-_Esteban_Diaz_news_report.png|The news report covering Esteban's death. ("Roads") Old_House_Esteban_photo.png|The photo of Esteban that Sean keeps with him throughout his journey. ("Roads") Guest_Room_Dad_photo.png|A photo of Esteban with Claire and Stephen from their guest room. ("Rules") Notes References pt-br: Esteban Diaz ru:Эстебан Диас Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Major Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Seattle Residents Category:Diaz Family Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters